


I’m starting to wonder, if perhaps you are actually enjoying this

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: A steady hand [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Belting, Harvey is relentless, Hurt, Jim is embarrassed, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Harvey has had it with Jim's behaviour.





	I’m starting to wonder, if perhaps you are actually enjoying this

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-con spanking. Also belting. But Jim kind of wants it.

“What were you thinking?!” Harvey yelled as the doors to Jim’s apartment slammed shut. The younger detective sighed as he threw his keys onto the coffee table. Bruises covered the left side of his face.

“Harvey…” He turned towards his partner. As he shrugged off his coat, pain shot through his shoulder. He winced and massaged the spot.

“Don’t!” Harvey pointed a finger at him.

“It turned out fine!” Jim exclaimed. He was waiting for the argument to happen since they wrapped up at the scene and got into the car so Harvey could drop him off. The fact that they got all the way to his apartment before it happened was astonishing.  “What was I supposed to do? Let them get killed?”

“You were supposed to wait for backup! Not rush in like a knight in shining armour, trying to singlehandedly take down five armed thugs.” Harvey was, in a way, right. It was stupid to rush in, but he felt he had to. People's lives depended on him.

“I wasn’t alone. You had my back.”

“Oh! And look how good that turned out. If the backup showed up one minute later, you’d end up beaten to death.” He put his hands on his hips. “Honestly, Jim. Sometimes I think you’re doing this because you like getting the crap beaten out of you.”

Jim felt his chest constrict. The words hit close to home, without Harvey realising it. On occasion, not that he would _ever_ admit to _anyone_ , Jim had certain… fantasies. He straightened his back the best he could. He could feel the anger spurred by panic rise in him. Sometimes the best defense was offense.

“It is my duty to uphold the law and protect those in danger. I knew what I signed up for when I joined the GCPD.” They approached each other slowly. “I’m not going to idly stand by and wait knowing that people I swore to protect might die.”

“Oh?” Harvey supplied in a mocking tone. They stood dangerously close to each other now.

“Unlike _some_ members of the GCPD I’m not a coward.”

He expected yelling. Or for Harvey to storm out. Or both. Getting hit in the face even. What he didn’t expect was for his partner to grab at him, twist his injured arm and slam him face down into the kitchen table. Luckily, the right side of his face collided with the surface. Any other day, Harvey wouldn’t stand a chance, but Jim was tired and hurt. He just hoped this would be over soon.

“Are you insinuating I am? A _coward_ , Jim? Hmm?” He pulled at the arm, causing Jim to groan out in pain. “Because I don’t think of it as cowardice. I think of it as common fucking sense! And I’m quite surprised you haven't gotten it beaten into you yet, considering how many times we faced this exact scenario and you’re still blindly rushing in.”

“Oh, yeah? So what are you going to do? Twist my injured shoulder more or slam into my bruised face?” He growled back. “Beat some sense into me yourself?”

He looked up at Harvey’s blank expression. A small “huh” left the other detective’s mouth as he took off his hat and tossed it away. Just as Jim was about to speak again and break the awkward silence, try to chase out the other man, he felt the sting of the slap as Harvey’s hand connected to his backside.

“You know, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” Another slap. “Maybe a proper disciplinary beating is exactly what you need.” Two consecutive slaps followed.

“Harvey,” Jim yelped. The grip on his arm loosened. He was beginning to feel the heat pool in his guts. “This is ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous? The only ridiculous thing here is your constant disregard of your own life.” He accentuated his words by twisting Jim’s arm, then letting it go. He backed off of him completely.

“Ok, ok.” Jim remained resting on the table. He held out his uninjured hand, gesturing for his partner to calm down. Harvey took off his coat and jacket and was rolling up his sleeves. “There’s no need for this. You proved your point.”

“Did I? ‘Cause, I don't think so. You see...” Harvey untied his belt and pulled it out of his pants. Jim couldn’t help the jolt in his guts. He stared at it wide-eyed. In another situation, this would be a welcomed sight. “We had this conversation before. And each time you agree that next time you’ll listen to me and wait for backup. And _each_ and _every_ time you rush in like an idiot.” He folded the belt into half.

“Harvey,” his voice broke, “please.” But he was unsure what he was pleading for. Harvey lifted his hand and paused. For a brief moment, Jim thought it was over as the belt was placed beside his head. Then he felt hands going for his own belt. In swift motions, the clasp was unbuckled, his trouser buttons popped open and his pants and underwear pulled down to his knees.

He closed his eyes as he felt the cool air on the back of his thighs.

The belt slapped on his bare skin with brutal force. He couldn’t see it, but a straight red line spread across his already pink cheeks. He groaned and gasped in pain as the belt striked him again.

A strong hand pushed under his ribcage and he was pulled up. It was gone fast. He gripped the edge of the table for support as the belt struck again and again. Until his cock fully hardened and a different kind of groan escaped his lips.

Jim could feel the tips of his ears burning from embarrassment, turning red. Harvey must have noticed the difference as he stopped. The sound of the belt hitting the ground pierced through the silence. Two steps and the other man was bracketing him between his arms. He looked down to his right. Harvey’s large, calloused hand rested on the edge of the table, mere inch from his own. He fantasized on feeling those hands on his skin.

As if sensing this, Harvey closed the distance. Their bodies were pressed together, shoulders to knees. He could feel the rise and fall of Harvey’s chest on his back. “I’m starting to wonder, if perhaps you are actually enjoying this.” The hot breath that carried those words hit the left, bruised side of his face. His own breath hitched.

Harvey stepped back at that moment and Jim shivered. Was it because of the cool air that hit his backside or the effect Harvey had on him - he couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. “Turn around.” The older man commanded.

Jim couldn’t. Yet, he knew he had to. Slowly, he turned to face his partner, covering his privates with both hands. In other circumstances there would be no need. Neither of them was shy and they saw each other naked in the locker rooms who knows how many times. But this was different. And he was aware that the way he covered himself gave away the exact reason of his embarrassment. There was no denying it.

Jim kept his eyes on the floor. A pair of Italian shoes entered his line of sight, followed by Harvey's hands. He closed his eyes as Harvey gently took hold of his right wrist, his own hands clutching tightly for a brief moment. It surprised him that he was still turned on.

“What? You think I didn’t notice?” Hearing this, Jim could feel his face redden even more. “Hmm? Think I didn’t catch your… lingering gazes?” He felt the hand on his move slightly. Harvey must have shruged. “Or averting your eyes when I would look back? I didn’t become a detective by mere luck, Jim.”

An embarrassed sound escaped him as first his right and then his left hand were moved from out of the way. He let them fall to his sides. Bared himself to the mercy of the other man. Dots danced in front of his eyes from how hard he squeezed them shut, prepared for the upcoming mockery. Disappointment. _Disgust_. He was sure of one thing - their friendship has reached the end of the line.

He gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his shaft. His eyes flew open at the gentle pull. He whined, at the brink of tears as the other man caressed him.

Anything but this.

He didn’t expect cruelty. Not from Harvey. He couldn’t dare look up, waiting for the words that would break him to pieces.

“Shhh. Let me take care of you.” Harvey said softly, the words cincere. He placed his hand on the back of his neck. Feeling the rough skin of his palm there steadied Jim. Was there hope? He dared look up, into his friend’s eyes.

“I’m your partner, Jim. I got your back.” Harvey pulled him in, pressing their foreheads together, holding his gaze. “Don’t you trust me?”

Jim mirrored him, placing his hand to the back of Harvey’s neck. He gave him a small smile, a tear spilling down his cheek in relief. His voice came out rough and broken. “With my life, Harvey.”

Harvey responded with a grin, pulling him in for a kiss. “Then stop being an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by on [ tumblr](https://deathbyotpin123.tumblr.com/) and say hi. :)


End file.
